Patients diagnosed with chronic illness often must make doctor-recommended lifestyle changes. They need to adopt a new self-management regimen encompassing, among other things, diet, exercise, medication, testing, monitoring, and regularly scheduled visits with their health care practice team that includes doctors (including specialists), clinical nurses (including specialists), pharmacists, health educators, and nutritionists who often lack information about how patients are doing between appointment visits. People who are able to follow these recommended lifestyle changes, comply with their self-management regimen, and communicate more effectively with their health care practice team are likely to have better individual health outcomes. Better health outcomes for chronically ill patients result in more efficient use of health care resources spent on chronic disease. One problem is that it is difficult to adopt and maintain the new self-management regimen. One effective tool in enabling compliance to the new self-management regimen is to have effective and timely communication and information-sharing between patients and their support team. This communication between patients and support team is critical for and inherent to the success in chronically ill patients sticking to their new regimens. It would be useful if there were a way to have an interactive way for the patient to have tools to help self-monitor adherence to the new regimen as well as to help others monitor adherence to the new regimen.